Scott Lang (Earth-11584)
History "I just need a chance. A chance to prove that I'm not some hardened criminal that misses his kid's important moments. I just want the chance to prove myself to my daughter...and maybe to myself too." '''Scott Lang '''is a former super hero and security expert who briefly operated as the second man to utilize the Ant-Man technology created by Hank Pym. Born in San Modesto, California, Scott Lang had an uneventful childhood, eventually meeting and marrying his high school sweetheart Maggie. Scott graduated from UCLA with a degree in electrical engineering and got a job working for a large financial firm based in San Francisco. However, Scott's own personality and heart would come to be both a blessing and a curse for him. He discovered that the firm he was working for had been systematically ripping off customers with hidden fees and intentionally misrepresenting paperwork to foreclose on homes. Scott went public with this knowledge, but the press seemed to ignore him and Scott was fired from his job in retaliation. Without a job and with a young daughter named Cassie, Scott sought retribution by hacking into the financial firm's security and stealing the money back to the customers who had been ripped off. While many lauded him for his "robin hood antics", Scott was arrested and eventually sentenced to a few years in prison. During this time, Maggie divorced him and the two became bitterly estranged. After a few years in prison, Scott was released and quickly found life for an ex-convict to be difficult at best. He moved in with his former cellmate, Luis, and despite his money troubles he resisted Luis' ideas to help him with certain heists. Scott struggles to find work, getting fired from several odd jobs, including a Baskin Robbins. He meets with his ex-wife and daughter, the latter of whom adores him despite his time away in prison, via court supervised visitation. Maggie informs Scott that she wants him to be part of Cassie's life, but he needs to get his own apartment and life together first. Shortly thereafter, Scott is approached by a man named Bill Foster, offering him money to break into a single guy's house and steal a piece of technology. Reluctantly Scott agrees, but only if Luis and his crew can help in the heist. Foster sent Scott and his associates to the home of wealthy scientist and industrialist Henry Pym in order to retrieve the prototype suit. After some difficulty breaking through Pym's security, Scott was successful in retrieving what he referred to as a really fancy track suit, not having any idea that he was actually holding the suit used by the SHIELD agent Ant-Man. Scott dropped Luis and his crew off at their apartment and went to meet Foster to drop off the suit and receive payment, only for Foster to no show the meeting place. Instead, Scott was captured by police in a sting operation, taken to jail and with Pym's property returned to him. In jail, Scott was visited by Cassie and Maggie. After explaining to Cassie he would get out soon to see her, Scott was told by his ex-wife that it wouldn't happen that way, as due to his boneheaded move she would petition the court's to sever all parental rights for Scott over Cassie. Dejected, Scott was led into another interview room to meet with his "lawyer", who turned out to be Hank Pym. Pym, using ants to cover the security camera in the room, told Scott that the whole thing was a set up to help him get off the grid for a bigger job. He told Scott if he wanted to get out, to simply wait for a sign. Scott didn't seem to understand as he was led back to his cell. Later that night though, ants brought a package to Scott and began signaling a countdown. He hit a button on the small box, causing the box with the suit in it to grow to normal size. Confused but willing to get out of their, Scott put on the suit and pressed a button on the hand, shrinking down to the size of the ants. Through conversations with Hank via radio transmitter, Scott was led out of the prison by the ants, passing out as he flew away on one towards Hank's home. Waking up back at Hank's home, Scott was introduced both to Foster and to Hope van Dyne, Hank's daughter. The three of them explained their problem. Hank had been a SHIELD agent named Ant-Man several decades prior, using revolutionary technology he developed (with help from Foster) to shrink his size while still maintaining his mass, speed and strength. However, Hank quit SHIELD and refused to give them his technology for fear of what it would mean to the art of warfare if it ever was mass produced. However now Foster has informed them that SHIELD is close to replicating the Ant-Man technology, and they need Scott to break into the SHIELD research facility to destroy the data they had acquired as well as any prototype suits they may have constructed. At first Scott is reticent at fighting SHIELD, and Hope insists that they don't need Scott, they have her. Hank is adamant at not letting Hope get in the suit, and also says he can't use the suit himself anymore. Eventually, Scott is won over and begins training on how to use the suit courtesy of Hank and Foster, with some combat training from Hope, who is also a SHIELD agent. Scott also learns how to control ants using RF devices invented by Hank. At one point Scott fiddles with the regulator, causing Hank to warn him about possibly shrinking into the Quantum Realm. Scott helped shepherd more of an understanding between Hank and his daughter, especially after SHIELD director Thaddeus Ross dropped by unannounced and brought up the death of Hope's mother. Hank explained to the group after Ross left about Janet's sacrifice and her shrinking to the Quantum Realm to ensure the world was saved. After learning this, they redouble their efforts, especially as Ross announces that they have duplicated the technology. Scott sneaks into the building as Luis and his crew (recruited by Scott) pose as maintenance workers and deactivate an alarm for Scott to sneak in, while ants are directed to plant an implosion device in the building. Scott plants a virus deleting the data concerning the Pym Particles and attempts to steal the prototype suit, only to be faced with the SHIELD version of Ant-Man, Eric O'Grady. Calling himself the Black Ant and clearly affected by the negative mental effects of the Pym Particles, O'Grady and Lang fight as Hank, Bill Foster and Hope attempt to evacuate the building. Eventually Scott and O'Grady board a helicopter and fight it out alternating between their shrinking and larger forms as the SHIELD research facility implodes and is destroyed, taking the data on the Pym Particle with it. Scott manages to defeat Black Ant temporarily, but is eventually captured by the police who had caught him when he stole the suit in the first place and is taken into custody. Still wearing his suit as he is taken into custody, they hear over the scanner of a break-in and hostage situation going on at the home of Maggie and Cassie. Realizing what is happening, Scott breaks free of the cops, shrinks and flies on a group of ants to the nearby house. Once there he confronts Black Ant, and after a brief fight the two shrink down and conduct a miniature war in Cassie's room complete with a squadron of ants fighting for both sides. Eventually O'Grady grows back to normal and corners Maggie and Cassie, preparing to shoot them with added laser implements exclusive to his suit. Realizing he has no other choice, Scott deactivates the regulator on his suit and shrinks between the molecules, destroying the Pym Particle delivery system in Eric's suit and causing him to shrink to a pile of protein goo. However, just as Hank Pym had warned him, Scott continues to shrink until he passes into the Quantum Realm. He nearly loses all semblance of himself in the endless void before hearing his daughter's voice echoing throughout the realm. Scott reawakens and uses one of his enlarging discs to override his suit, allowing him to grow back to normal size and reunite with his daughter. The reunion is bittersweet though, as Scott reveals he has to turn himself in to the police. However as it turns out, Hank Pym dropped all charges and the police wouldn't press them given the situation. Scott gets away free and achieves a job working with Hank Pym's corporation as a security consultant. He tells Hank, Hope and Bill about his experiences in the Quantum Realm (few as he can remember, anyway), leaving Hank to wonder if his wife might still be alive after all these years. After being told by Luis about a potential new job, Scott declines, saying instead he has a date with his daughter. A few days later Scott is over at his ex-wife's, seemingly having reconciled with Maggie somewhat, having dinner with her and his daughter. However they are interrupted by Nick Fury and Hawkeye, who recruit Scott to help Captain America fight against a bunch of "psycho-assassins", albeit outside the bounds of the law. Scott takes the Ant-Man suit (without telling Hope or Hank) and travels to Budapest to fight with Captain America's group in the Avengers Civil War. Despite availing himself in battle and even using the Giant Man technology (which he had previously only tried once in a lab, to rather dubious effect), Scott and several others in Cap's group were captured to allow Cap and Bucky the opportunity to flee to Siberia in a stolen Quinjet. Scott was placed on the Raft prison where he briefly met with Tony Stark. Eventually Scott was broken free by Captain America and joined with the Secret Avengers for a brief time, but eventually turned himself in to Stark (after apparently destroying his suit, to keep the technology away from Stark) and received a similar house arrest deal to the one Clint Barton had attained. He remains on house arrest in San Francisco to this day, while Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne and Bill Foster remain fugitives due to their role in the destruction in the SHIELD research facility. Powers & Abilities * Ant-Man Technology: Scott has access to the Ant-Man technology, a suit powered by Pym Particles, a subatomic particle that allows him to shrink in size while retaining his full mass and strength. This has the side effect of making him as strong as a normal human being at the size of an ant. * Giant Man Technology: After some tinkering, Scott also can use the Pym Particles in his suit to grow to immense proportions, larger than a Boeing 737 jet. However, this technology is experimental and he cannot use it for long. * Insect Communication: Scott also has access to radio frequency technology that allows him to direct ants to perform various tasks for him, including transportation, construction and fighting battles. * Technological Expertise: As a former electrical engineer, Scott has a large degree of technical expertise outside of his use of the Ant-Man technology, mostly centered around computer-based security systems. Weaknesses Scott only has limited combat training, mostly from his partner and ex-SHIELD agent Hope van Dyne. As such, he would have difficulty in taking on other seasoned hand-to-hand combatants in prolonged engagement without resorting to his technology (as evidenced by his difficulty fighting Black Widow). The Ant-Man technology itself is relatively dangerous, as prolonged exposure to the Pym Particles without a regulator helmet can cause mental duress and deterioration, as seen in Eric O'Grady and the Black Ant suit. Fooling with the suit could also cause Scott to fall into the Quantum Realm, which is frought with its own perils. Film Details Scott Lang appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Paul Rudd. * Ant-Man (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Spectacular Spider-Man (2017) only Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters